


Hold me

by bisteve



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisteve/pseuds/bisteve
Summary: He could feel the tears coming up under the anger. He threw a vase across the room as a choked sob ripped out of his throat. The vase left a dark stain on the carpet, as the water seeped into the rug. A harsh and insistent pounding on the door made shiro miss his swing at the mirror.





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1000% unedited, its 3:30 am, and ill fuckin fix it in the morning i just wanted to post it really bad. this is for my Musicians au, there is much more to come. Ive got like, art and shit man its great.  
> Also firts vld fic whoo.

The snap of the mechanical pencil was echoed by Shiro's angry growl. He only held back for a second before chucking it across the room. His hands trembled  with anger, and in one wild motion he knocked the papers off the table, stood and kicked the whole table over. He couldn't stop the flow of anger in his body even if he wanted to. Shiro went wild, attacking anything in reach, raging around the dark hotel room like a smaller more emo hulk. It felt good, to let out his anger, it felt satisfying to feel the wooden table break under the force of his arm. His fake fucking arm. 

He could feel the tears coming up under the anger. He threw a vase across the room as a choked sob ripped out of his throat. The vase left a dark stain on the carpet, as the water seeped into the rug. A harsh and insistent pounding on the door made shiro miss his swing at the mirror. 

“Shiro? Shiro man are you ok?” Keith’s voice was muffled through the door, but Shiro could still hear the worry in his voice. 

“Dude I know you're in there I can hear you smashing shit. YOu’re gonna get us kicked out agian.” 

Shiro continued to ignore Keith's voice, grabbing the desk lamp and beating a chunk out of the wall with it. 

“What the fuck Shiro!” Keith had started, continuing to pound on the door, like he's trying to break it down. Shiro wondered how long it would take Keith to remember that he has the extra key. 

The anger had started to abate, and a feeling of despair began to replace it. Shiro could nt stop the tears now, as he continued to try to make the lamp and the wall fuse by force. 

There was a click and a bang as the door slammed open. “Holy fuck Shiro, wha-”

Keith was cut short but the remains of the lamp smashing into the wall by his head. There was a short silence, Keith’s face plastered with shock. Shirou stared at him, tears streaked on his face, his arms covered in plaster dust. 

“Hey buddy,” Keith said. His voice was soft now, devoid of the rightful anger of someone who had just avoided death-by-lamp. Keith kicked the door closed without turning away from shir’s face. Shiro didn't move. 

“Hey buddy keith repeated. He stared across the room, like he was approaching a zoo animal that had gotten one too many pieces of popcorn thrown at it. “It's gonna be ok man, I promise.” 

Shirop turned his face away, not wanting keith to see his face like this. His heart was still pounding , leaving his breath ragged. He couldn't hold back another heaving breath, and the wave that came with it, but then kith was there. His arms wrapped around Hiro's shoulders. 

Shiro stuffed, like keith would hurt him, but Keith ignored it, holding onto shiro the sort of way someone holds together something that's already broken. He tried to stop it, he really did, but shiro's knees went weak and he let keith support him. He let himself sink onto the floor, and he let himself cry. 

Keith sat next to him, one arm slung around Shiro's shoulders, his fingers resting on the metal of shiro's stupid fake arm. Shiro drew his knees into his chest, buried his head in his arms, and cried. 

shiro cried until he couldn't breath, until he couldn't see, until there was a massive stain on his sleeve. He felt keith’s hand move to card through his short hair. It was hesitant at first, but Shiro didn't flinch from it. He wouldn't admit it, but he needed it. 

The room was quiet now, except for shiro’s muffled sobs. Keith said nothing, simply giving comfort in his presence.  

“I’ve got you Shiro, I’ve got you. As long as it takes”  


End file.
